dagnirionfandomcom-20200215-history
Zelandra Long
NE Human Aristocrat 5 / Deep Thrall 5 HP:(10 HD) Init: +4 Speed: 30 feet Space/Reach: 10 feet AC: +7 BAB: +8/+3 Attack: Implacable Spell Storing Trident (1d8+2 20/x2); Unarmed Attack (1d6 +1d6 if applicable 20/x2) Abilities: STR 10, DEX 14, CON 14, INT 16, WIS 12, CHA 16 Saves: Fort +7, Ref +4, Will +6 Skills: Appraise +7, Bluff +12, Diplomacy +11, Gather Information +11, Intimidate +10, Knowledge (Local) +10, Knowledge (Nature) +8, Knowledge (Religion) +7, Listen +5, Search +5, Sense Motive +6, Spot +5, Swim +12, Survival +10 Languages: Common, Aquatic Feats: Leadership, Persuasive, Skill Focus (Knowledge Religion), Improved Unarmed Strike, Improved Grapple Possessions: +1 Magic Eating Buoyant Mithral Chain Shirt, Implacable Spell Storing Trident, Bag of Teeth Patron: Slaakelrupt Features: Human Qualities Amphibious (Ex): Zalandra Long has gills on the sides of her neck, allowing her to breathe water as well as air. When not in use, these gills are not detectable at a glance (no Spot DC) but can be detected by careful examination (Search DC 10). Telepathic Link (Su): Zelandra Long has a telepathic link with her Kraken patron, Slaakelrupt. The Kraken can see through her eyes. Zelandra cannot see through his eyes, but is aware of his location and mental state. The two can communicate telepathically with each other, up to a range of 500 miles. Resist Elements (Su): Zelandra Long is accustomed to the chill of the deep, gaining a Cold Resistance of 5. Ability Boost: Zelandra Long’s skull has enlarged and expanded, increasing her Intelligence by 2. Malleable Arms (Ex): Zelandra Long’s arms are incredibly flexible, moving more like tentacles than normal Humanoid limbs. The tentacle-arms can be stretched up to five additional feet, giving her an extra five feet of reach. Constrict (Ex): If Zelandra Long makes a successful grapple attack against a Medium-sized foe or smaller, she can constrict them. This attack does an additional 1d6 points of damage in addition to her unarmed attack damage. Kraken Apotheosis (Ex): Zelandra Long’s connection with Slaakelrupt has had an irreversible effect on her body. Her skin is rubbery, like that of a squid, and her eyes have grown to a very large size. She is considered a Monsterous Humanoid (Aquatic), and has Darkvision with a range of 60 feet. Combat/Tactics Zelandra prefers to use her trident when in combat in the water. It’s ‘Implacable’ enchantment causes those struck with it to bleed. When she scores a successful hit against foes in the water, she activates the ‘Spell Storing’ enchantment put on her weapon, that she normally stores Summon Nature’s Ally to summon a shark. Against foes who cannot breath water, she likes to grapple and drown these individuals. Friends/Allies Zelandra’s primary ally is Slaakelrupt, the Kraken that she serves. As his herald, she has access to the resources of the Kraken, as long as Slaakelrupt approves of whatever action she wishes to take. Though she was dethroned as the Queen of Telars, she still has a secretive cult that continues to worship Slaakelrupt, that she sometimes calls on. Foes/Enemies Being the herald of Slaakelrupt, Zelandra has many enemies. Her primary enemy is the Island Nation Confederation, especially the rulers of Telars, her former domain. Zelandra and Slaakelrupt have many other enemies as well, varying from other aquatic races such as Triton and other Kraken, to land bound races. Appearance When Zelandra was the Queen of Telars, she was always dressed extravagantly, showing off her lean body, doe brown eyes, and raven black hair. Since being deposed from the throne of Telars, and becoming Slaakelrupt special herald, she has changed physically. Her head is elongated, her skin pale and rubbery, and her eyes grotesquely large. Personality As the Queen of Telars, many on the island-nation though her insane, because of the cabalistic rituals and ceremonies she openly performed for Slaakelrupt the Kraken. She was deeply religious and superstitious. Since becoming the herald of Slaakelrupt, many who believe that she was not insane before being forcibly removed from the throne believe she is now. History Zelandra Long was born in 1,105, the daughter of the reigning King and Queen of Telars. She was raised in a life of luxury and privilege, being groomed to succeed her mother as Queen of Telars, and continue the matriarchy that had ruled the island nation for many, many years. In 1,128, at the age of 23, Zelandra ascended to the throne. Like her mother before her, Zelandra continued the customs and traditions that Telarians held to for years, including the supplication of the great Kraken, Slaakelrupt. In 1,144, Zelandra Long was ousted from Telars and deposed of as the Queen of Telars. Since other nations in the area banded together to form the Island-Nation Confederacy, Zelandra had to fight a growing call to end Telars’ isolation and enter into the international community at large. In 1,144, progressive rebels seeking to establish a new regime on Telars succeeded, and staged a coup that ousted Zelandra from the throne. She narrowly avoided death, when peasants still loyal to her smuggled her out of the royal palace and brought her to the Shore of Cephalopods, the holy shore on Telars’ southern side in which occult rituals were performed by the monarchs of Telars. She swam into the sea, not looking back. Zelandra encountered Slaakelrupt. Or, rather, the creature sought her out, and expressed an interest in saving her, in exchange for her serving the creature. She agreed, and was transformed by the Kraken, being transformed into its herald. Zelandra Long now serves Slaakelrupt as a servitor that can travel to the surface. Motivations and Goals Zelandra seeks to advance the agenda of Slaakelrupt. As his primary herald, she does the bidding of her master, in exchange for the power that he grants her. Zelandra seeks to once more hold the throne of Telars, though she has yet to be able to reclaim her former domain, because Slaakelrupt has shown very little interest in allowing her to do so, and using his resources to do so.